


By the Bow

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bigotry & Prejudice, Found Family, M/M, Medieval road trip, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Romani Pietro Maximoff, Romani Wanda Maximoff, War, cameos by other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: After only surviving a second war with Hel due to hiring mercenaries companies, King Thor is sending his best diplomat to Wakanda to forge an alliance in hopes of discouraging Queen Hela.  Phil Coulson is said diplomat and more than ready for the task, even though he knows that Hela will send assassins and do whatever she can to disrupt the diplomatic mission.  So, he's going with bodyguards from one of the mercenaries companies, the company headed by his ex, one Clint Barton.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	By the Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



> Written for Marvel Trumps Hate and for SciFiGrl47  
> Beta by lapillus.
> 
> I drew a lot of inspiration from Mercedes Lackey's _By the Sword_ (hence the title) and some from her Winds Trilogy. I also put my own twist on them, because Clint is not a woman nor does he get a magical talking horse. Phil also does not get a magical talking horse. 
> 
> I am using comics canon, wherein Wanda and Pietro are Roma on their mother's side and raised by Roma relatives. Therefore, they are a fantasy Roma equivalent, they are also a fantasy equivalent for Jewish, but that doesn't come up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Roma nor do I know any Roma. I have tried to do some research and treat my fantasy equivalent appropriately. To be clear, they are not based upon any particular Roma group. If I have done something truly atrocious and offensive, please feel free to leave a comment, so that I can correct it and apologize for not recognizing my own biases.

"We need a strong alliance with Wakanda," Maria said, looking across the table at Phil.

Phil nodded. "That's no problem."

"You know Hel will try to stop any alliance talks."

"I know, but the benefits far outweigh the risk," Phil agreed. "If we don't…"

"Hel will swallow us whole," Maria agreed.

"So… I assume I'm going to take a troop of guards.

Maria looked away. "That's one option."

Phil's eyes narrowed because there was only one reason Maria would be so hesitant. "Maria, no, not him."

Maria looked at him. "You know his company is one of the best, if not the best. His people are accomplished fighters." She leaned in. "You know, King Thor would and I would happily replace our guards with them."

"You take them, I'll take your guard," Phil said.

"We can hear you," Mac noted from his position by the door.

Phil ignored him to plead with Maria. "Please, anyone, but him…"

*

"You want us to escort your diplomat to Wakanda," Clint asked as he sipped his beer. He didn't look at Fury, his attention was on the fight that had broken out. His preferred bar tended to let people fight it out, in a ring, so that everyone could place bets. It seemed someone had challenged Tony, which was a big mistake.

"Yep and make sure that nothing disrupts the Alliance talks," Fury said.

Clint considered. "How many people?"

"You tell me," Fury said.

Clint considered. Natasha, for sure, he rarely separated from his blood sister and she was adept at moving in royal circles. Kate who had eyes almost as good as his. Wanda and Pietro would be good as well. Wanda for her magic and Pietro, because he was speedy shit. "Male or female?"

"Male," Fury answered.

Clint nodded. Carol would stay back then with the company, so that meant Steve. "At least seven of the others. Two on him at all times for six hour shifts, so eight in total. Means, we can easily go to 8 hr shifts, if something happens to a pair."

"Sounds like a good idea," Fury agreed. "We'll pay your usual rate, plus a bonus per person." He offered Clint his hand. 

Clint took and shook the hand, it was a good deal. He watched as Tony put the challenger on his back. "So, do you know who I'm escorting then?"

"Yep," Fury said.

Clint's eyes narrowed. "Nick, it's not… him, is it?"

"He's the best man for the job," Nick said. "And you already agreed."

"Fuck," Clint cursed because he was apparently not only going on a diplomatic mission, but he was also in charge of protecting his ex. 

*

Phil approached the clearing to find what looked to be an Obira's wagon. He pulled up on the reins of his horse as he took it in. Obiras were mostly entertainers and craftsmen that traveled from place to place. Some also sold tonics and tinctures that Phil questioned how well they actually worked. 

He spotted Clint climbing out of the back of it and glanced around. Their eyes met and Clint nodded at him. Phil signaled his horse to move forward and approach the wagon. He bit his lip as he considered exactly what to say.

"Coulson," Clint greeted.

"Barton," Phil said. "I'm guessing you have a plan…"

Clint shrugged. "No one is going to be expecting the diplomat in an Obira's wagon. You know Hel looks down on them."

"They do," Phil agreed. "And unfortunately some of our own do as well. You, uh,…?"

"There were some with the circus, but ours was a mixed group. Wanda and Pietro were born and raised. They're the ones that got the wagon."

"Which will be returned," a white haired young man yelled from nearby. Phil assumed that was Pietro.

"I gave 'em enough money to buy a new one!" Clint said back, but he took a deep breath. "But we'll do our best to return it. The good thing since it came from the family, Wanda only had to renew the wards on it."

"We still have a problem though," the dark haired girl said coming over to them. "Wagons are for families, we…"

"Are not a family, I'm aware," Clint agreed.

"Plus no children."

Phil frowned. That was true, but wouldn't want to risk children. "There's nothing to be done with for that one."

Wanda nodded.

"Natasha is Clint's blood sister," Phil glanced at Clint. "I'm assuming she's coming, would one of others work as a convincing beau?"

Clint snorted. "Yeah, one of 'em would."

Phil frowned, sure there was more to it than that, but letting it go. "So… who else do we have? Surely with the war, we can find some cover story? Familial loss? Some arranged marriage? Though I'm not sure we need this subterfuge..."

"Well, I'm in charge of your security, so the subterfuge helps, especially when I've got Nick sending another larger party filled with soldiers and mages, designed to be a trap."

Phil blinked, before nodding. "Well, uh, I'd like to meet everyone…?"

"Yeah," Clint said and let out a sharp whistle. 

Phil winced at the sound, but dismounted as Clint climbed down off the back of the wagon. He recognized Natasha as she came through the woods, red hair done in a single plait. He also knew Steve and Tony, both were dressed a bit haphazardly. He didn't recognize the dark haired man, but assumed that it was Steve's friend Bucky who had been taken and brainwashed by Queen Hela's private mage corp known as Hydra. He definitely didn't know the dark haired young woman with a bow. 

"Well, here's the crew," Clint said, indicating his team. 

"This is it?" Phil asked.

"We're going small. Hela thinks big, she wouldn't be sending his diplomatic team with less than fifty."

Phil nodded, regretting his criticism. "Well, I know most of them."

"Yeah, and most of us know you," Tony stated.

Phil worked to keep his face neutral. Most of them had been around when he was with Clint and well, the break up had not been pretty. 

"And the rest of us had heard about your history with the old man," Pietro stated.

Phil blinked. "Old man?"

"Me." Clint said.

"You're not old," Phil objected.

There was another snort.

"Sorry, Phil," Steve said. "But we've all managed to get up there in years. Pietro, Wanda, and Kate are practically babies compared to us."

Pietro glared at Steve, who seemed unphased. 

"So, you should know Nat, Steve, and Tony. We also have Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, and Kate." Clint said, pointing to each one. "Wanda, Tony, and Bucky are in charge of magics. You'll have two of us by your side at all times. Wanda and Pietro, Tony and Kate, Bucky and Steve, and Nat and Me."

"Because Nat can detect magic, even though she can't use it?" Phil asked.

Clint nodded. 

"Right, well, I guess I'm in your hands," Phil said. "Do we need to finalize our cover?"

"Nat and Bucky will be our married couple, she's got something that will make her look pregnant. I'm her blood-brother."

"Obviously," Phil murmured.

"Steve and Bucky are also blood-brothers, so we have that connection covered. Steve and Tony are…"

"In love and very thankful that the Obira don't care about that thing," Tony added, throwing an arm around Steve, who blushed.

"Kate is my adopted daughter with Wanda and Pietro being cared for by Tony and Steve."

"And how do I fit in?" Phil asked.

"You're either a cousin or Clint's shieldmate," Natasha replied.

Phil glanced over at Clint, who was pointedly not looking at him. The others were with various degrees of curiosity. They hadn't been around to see how Phil had handled the break up, which he hadn't handled well. Taking a deep breath, Phil considered the options and finally asked. "Which would you recommend?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Shieldmate."

"Then that's what I'll do," Phil agreed, knowing full well, he'd have to pretend to be in a relationship while on the road with Clint. He was a bit surprised when Clint turned and headed into the woods. He glanced to see Natasha watching him for a moment longer, before turning to look at him. "I suppose this is where you tell me, if I hurt him again, I won't have to worry about Hel?"

"No, you'll have to worry about them," Steve said.

"We took a job to protect you," Tony added.

"Which means no killing you until we're back here after the treaty is signed," Natasha finished.

Phil nodded. "I didn't intend to hurt him then, and I don't now. We didn't work together."

Natasha snorted. "Idiots." With that she strode off, following Clint into the woods.

"Come on," Steve said. "I'll show you where you can stow your stuff."

"Thank you," Phil said, following Steve.

*

The trip was scheduled to take two weeks to get to Wakanda's capital city of Birnin Zana. A week into it and Phil was ready to be there. Pretending to be Clint's shieldmate was frustrating. Clint hadn't changed much, he'd become more seasoned and a bit more serious, but he ran a successful company of mercenaries. It was large enough that, in truth, it was actually three companies. They'd broken up due to their respective duties, Clint to his men, company, and the mercenaries and Phil to his country. Phil had pushed Clint that the country and the people were more important, but Clint had refused, citing that if Asgard wanted his help then they could pay for it. Clint had thought Phil was skilled enough to be an excellent mercenary. Neither had been willing to give and they'd fallen apart and PHil had made the mistake of accusing Clint of being only loyal to gold.

Years later, King Malekith had died, leaving Queen Hela, sister to King Thor, on the throne of Hel. Hela, who had wanted one thing in her life - the throne of Asgard. War had begun and they'd pushed Hela back once. They'd scrambled to bring in Mercenary Companies to defend Asgard. One of the highest recommended companies had been The Hawk's Eye. When Phil had known Clint, he'd been part of a company known as Pym's Ants. Phil had been surprised when Clint had strode in with Natasha next to him, both bedecked in gold; a mercenary's worth was plain to see in the gold they wore. 

Now, Clint was the same, except Asgard had an extended contract with The Hawk's Eye. One that had ceded them land for a new headquarters within Asgard's borders. Clint was staying and still the man that Phil had fallen for years ago, except for one crucial difference - Clint hated him. Sure, he turned on the charm when they were in public that made everyone believe that they were together. At least more than Steve and Tony, whose bickering appeared to be foreplay for the pair. When they weren't in a town or city, Clint was distant - emotionally and physically, except when he was on duty.

"Well, you look lost in thought," Steve stated as he moved in closer

Phil glanced back to see Wanda and Pietro dropping back, which meant guard change. He actually liked his time with Steve and Bucky, but Steve had served Asgard until he went rogue to save Bucky. King Odin had banished him, but they'd returned to Asgard as members of The Hawk's Eye.

"Thinking about the past and how things have changed."

Steve chuckled. "Such as?"

"You used to serve Asgard."

"Yeah, but Odin wasn't happy when I went to save Bucky," Steve pointed out.

"I know," Phil said. "He made a mistake. Thor would agree with that."

"Yeah, but I don't think I made a mistake in becoming a Hawk," Steve pointed out. "I've made a home here Phil. I like Clint and Natasha and Carol."

"He likes everyone," Bucky interrupted. "He's one of Clint's trusted people. Probably wouldn't be here if you were a woman."

Phil frowned, looking at Bucky.

"I'd be left in charge of the company," Steve explained. "And Carol would be here instead along with Rhodes."

"That would give a woman on every shift," Phil nodded. "I will admit, he hasn't changed much since I knew him."

"Eh, I think he has," Steve said. "You affected him too. I mean, you cut him deep."

"Had to make the Hawks the best company out there," Bucky added. "Good strong mage core. Healers, because no country spares healers for the mercs."

"Hey!" Phil objected, because they'd been ready to supply healers for the Hawks.

Steve laughed. "Except Asgard, of course."

"Except Asgard," Bucky agreed, a bit more reluctantly. "Best horses for the Cavalry, best scouts, makes sure we can fight on horse as well as on foot, for when the inevitable happens."

"Bastards do like to cut out the horse from underneath you," Steve grumbled. 

"Alright, I would agree he's matured, less likely to bite your head off if you say the wrong thing to him."

The comment was met with silence.

"He'd bite our heads off if we did something stupid," Bucky eventually said. "Or said. We get culture lessons, so we don't offend our brothers and sisters."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "Culture lessons?"

"It's considered rude to look a superior in the eye, if you're from Shaeji, so our recruits from there shouldn't be asked to look them in the eye," Steve stated. 

"Or if a covering comes off one of the Kawheice women and we're able, we cover them until they can cover themselves," Bucky added.

"But we can't look either," Steve said in a reminding tone. "We do not insult others religious beliefs nor do we force our beliefs upon them, even if they are…"

"Strange?" Bucky suggested. "And weird."

"Different," Steve said.

Phil glanced over at Bucky to see him smirking. Clearly, he was proud of the fact that he'd gotten a rise out of Steve, however slight. "Does it work?"

"Mostly," Steve said. "No system is perfect and we occasionally have to remove some people from the company."

Bucky whistled. "That group of people that had religious beliefs against men with men and women with women. One that involved stoning couples of that persuasion."

"We have some smaller minded people like that on borders, mostly on the borders. How'd Clint handle it?"

"I discovered Clint is an excellent kisser," Steve stated.

"Yeah, which meant you missed Carol and Natasha going at it," Bucky said with a soft sigh. "I will treasure that memory forever."

"Still, Clint made it clear what side he stood with and said that if someone dared to throw a rock at him, he'd shoot 'em with an arrow. Well, he implied it and basically gave the company permission to beat their asses. They decided to leave."

"Hold up," Bucky said, spurring his horse up the road. Phil halted his horse as did Steve did, moving his horse in front of Phil's. Steve's hand was already on his sword. "Go back to the cart!"

Phil glanced at Steve, who nodded. Phil turned his horse, heading back to the cart where Clint was out and steering the structure. He stiffened upon seeing Phil. "Problem?"

"I don't know," Phil admitted. "Steve and Bucky told me to go back." He was being good here. 

Clint pulled on the reins with the cart coming to a stop a few feet away. It wasn't long before Bucky re-appeared.

"There's an Obira family with a broken wheel. They need help," Steve explained.

"And most will see it for an Obirn trap and not help…" Clint said, leaning back.

"But we're supposed to be Obira," Phil pointed out. "Should we…?"

"They have children," Bucky added.

Clint frowned. 

Clint considered and then leaned. "Everyone up."

It wasn't long before Phil could hear movement in the wagon and Bucky filled them in on the situation. 

"Did they see…?" Tony asked, going over to Bucky, who had dismounted

"No," Bucky said and suddenly his mage arm was in Tony's hand, who was darting back in the cart.

"Coulson, you're staying with the cart along with Nat, Wanda, and Kate," Clint said. "We'll move the cart closer, so we can be prepared. Bucky…"

"I'm with the cart, injured," Bucky agreed.

Clint switched places with Natasha as Bucky clambered aboard next to her, Clint taking his horse to go scout the area ahead, Pietro and Tony going on foot ahead of the cart.

Phil arched an eyebrow at Bucky.

"Obira don't do mage arms," Bucky explained. 

Phil nodded. "But you married in…?"

"Still, the right outsider that sees it might accuse me of stealing it," Bucky said as Phil realized that Bucky typically made himself scarce when in towns. Prejudice against the Obira. It wasn't long before Natasha called a halt to the group and Phil glanced down a small track to see a cart stuck. A dark haired woman, who was also heavily pregnant, approached the cart, with a dark haired young girl next to her.

"My thanks to your men," the woman said to Natasha.

"We have to help one another," Natasha said. "Natalia."

"Laura," the woman said. "And this is Lila. There's a campsite down the path, after your help, we'd certainly welcome sharing it with you."

"We were hoping to make Ardmont," Natasha stated.

Laura frowned. "What you do is your business, but our kind aren't welcome there at night. Best to pass through and quickly."

Natasha nodded. "My thanks for the warning, we haven't been this way before. Not up to me, but when your wagon is up and moving, I'll let my blood brother know."

Laura nodded. "You're lucky to be traveling with such strapping lads, four?"

"And if it weren't for James' missing arm, well, he'd be able to help a bit more and Cole simply hasn't learned enough of our ways," Natasha said, glancing back at him. "But he is capable in other areas."

The woman nodded, glancing back at the work being done.

*

Clint hadn't paid much attention, except to what was being done. He knew Kate was watching from the wagon, but this work required muscle and, while using Wanda's magic would have made things infinitely easier, he also knew Obira magic was not like that. There was a good chance that someone would recognize that Wanda was trained by outsiders. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves, so manual labor it was.

Still with five men and one quick and nimble boy, it wasn't long before they'd gotten the busted wheel off and a new one on. The man headed in to see if their repairs had jostled or broke anything in the wagon and Clint turned to his crew.

"James, Rogers take the horses back to our wagon," Clint ordered, trying to figure out the best way to refuse any hospitality as thanks.

"My thanks," the man said, coming back out of the wagon.

Clint turned to face him and froze, because he knew that voice. Older and with more lines on it, but he knew that face. The man clearly recognized him as well as he'd dropped down and come to a halt as well.

"Clint?" Barney, fucking Barney, asked as if he didn't believe his own eyes.

"Barney." Clint stated.

Barney took a few steps toward him smiling, saying something, but Clint couldn't process it. He snapped, punching Barney in his smug face and then turned on his heel.

"Let's go," he ordered Tony and Pietro, who were watching him wide eyed. He walked back to their cart and found Natasha on the ground waiting for him. 

"Clint?" Natasha said, questioning.

"We're behind schedule," Clint stated, moving to climb up to the driver's seat. "We need to make Ardmont by sundown."

"It's not safe for us in Ardmont," Natasha said.

Clint froze, glancing at her.

She switched to her native tongue. "The woman told us, before you punched her man." There was no question there, because she knew when Clint was ready to talk he would. 

"You believe her?"

"We both know there are places that are more dangerous at night for certain people," Natasha reminded him. She paused. "We risk the job if we go in as Obira at night. If we wait until morning…." 

It would be far safer, Clint knew. 

"So… we going to talk about what happened?" Pietro asked as he came up behind Clint. "Or are we just moving on?"

"We've been given a warning about Ardmont," Wanda said. "Best to heed it. We were invited to share the campsite, but that was before…"

"Before Clint coldly cocked the guy?" Pietro asked.

Clint sighed as he considered things.

"He's coming up the path," Kate said, sticking her head out the door.

Clint turned to see Barney headed up the path, face still bloody. He paused a few feet out, hands up. "Clint, Listen, I know we didn't exactly separate on a good note."

"I would hardly call leaving me for dead a good thing," Clint growled.

"I said it wasn't a good note!" Barney said. "I made a mistake! A big one! You've got every right to just leave, but Ardmont is not safe for our kind. There are no good sites between here and there, just… Share our fire tonight."

Clint glared at him.

"Please," Barney pleaded with him. 

A hand landed on his arm and he glanced over to meet Natasha's eyes. There was a choice here - risk Phil or eat with scumbag brother. "I'll think about it."

Barney nodded and headed down the track again. 

He waited until Barney was sufficiently down the track and his team had gathered, including Phil. 

"He's my jackass brother," Clint stated.

"That left Clint for dead when he decided to travel with some folk that give Obira a bad name."

"He seems to have changed," Bucky said, hesitatingly.

"So our choices are going into Ardmont and risk trouble or sharing a site with a man I don't trust." He glanced at Kate and Wanda, because they would know what kind of trouble would be for them. Really all of them would face different kinds of trouble, because the townsfolk would probably hang any of them at the slightest provocation.

"We could just admit who we actually are," Phil said. "This is the last town before Wakanda. Hela doesn't have an easy way into Wakanda. I have papers."

"Which could have easily been stolen," Pietro said. "And that's what they'll accuse you of."

"Except I'm marked in ways that can't be duplicated," Phil said.

Wanda shook her head. "And a common person won't know what those marks mean, it's not protection. All it means is that your body will be found and those responsible will be punished."

"We stay," Clint said.

"We could find another spot?" Steve suggested.

"No, outskirts can be worse," Clint said, tipping his head back with a sigh. "We stay." He felt Natasha squeeze his arm and Wanda leaned into him, offering comfort for a moment, before he pulled away to jump back down. He grabbed the bridle and started to guide the horses down the track. The team found ways to touch and offer their support - Steve patted his shoulder as he past, Bucky bumped his fists, Pietro almost body smacked him, and Tony looped his arm around Clint's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Get off me," Clint groused, but couldn't help the smile and then Phil appeared.

"They love you, you know?" Phil said.

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

"How are we playing this?" Phil asked.

"As usual," Clint said. "I'm not going to feel bad lying to him after what he's done to me."

Phil hummed and nodded. "That's fair. I want to have your back on this, so if there's anything I can do."

Clint glanced over at him and arched an eyebrow. "You want to have my back?"

Phil sighed and nodded. "I know on your list of favorite people, I'm a few steps above him, but…"

"But?"

"But you're a good man and my knowing you was what we needed when this war came. You talked about what made a good mercenary and what made a good mercenary company and I did listen. Your company was the first choice, because it met all your criteria on what makes a good mercenary company."

Clint shook his head. "Well, yeah, I was in charge. You really listened?"

"Of course, I did, I had to find a way to convince you to give up the mercenary lifestyle and come back to Asgard with me," Phil said, giving him a small smile. "Never really did though. I was surprised when you came through those doors though. I wasn't expecting you to be Captain."

Clint snorted. "Pym retired, somehow I won the vote. I could have used your advice those first few months, but I wasn't able to convince you to come with me."

Phil nodded. "I said some things I shouldn't have. You are very loyal to your people. You see to their safety first and foremost."

Clint couldn't help, but smile as they reached the small clearing where Barney's woman was trying to clean Barney's face. She turned and delivered a wicked glare in Clint's direction. Barney sighed upon seeing Clint. A hand squeezed Clint's and he glanced down to see that Phil had slipped it in.

"There will be no more violence," the woman said.

Clint eyed his brother. "As long as he raises no hand against mine."

"I have no intention of raising a hand against you Clint," Barney said. "Laura, this is my brother Clint. I deserved the punch, actually a bit surprised I didn't get more."

"I don't care who he is," Laura said.

"You know what I did," Barney said.

"Two wrongs do not make a right, Bernard!" 

"My apologies, Sister," Clint said. "There was some pent up aggression." 

Laura regarded him and nodded. "The children are gathering wood and water. I'm Laura."

"Clint." He lifted Phil's hand. "And this is my Phil."

"Greetings, Phil," Barney said. "Please, be welcome to our fire."

"My thanks. We'll share what we can with you," Clint said. "But we planned to resupply in Ardmont."

"It's early though," Phil said. "Take Kate and Pietro, go hunt."

Clint regarded him, before glancing at Barney. "You know the area better."

"Safe enough," Barney said with a quick nod.

Clint gave a short whistle and it wasn't long before the full team was there. "Steve, Tony, Phil take care of the horses. Natasha, Wanda, food, Bucky stick with them. Kate and Pietro, we're going hunting. We'll figure out sleeping arrangements when we get back."

"Awesome," Kate said, darting back into the carriage. Bows and arrows were handed out as well as Pietro's slingshot. Then the three of them headed into the woods together. 

*

"Thanks for adding to the pot," Barney said, settling across from the fire. "You didn't…"

"You have kids, I'm not going to punish them, because I'm not happy with you," Clint said, cutting him off.

Barney nodded. "I still appreciate it. I'm guessing you're still a crack shot."

Clint nodded.

"I know I messed up," Barney said softly. "I was stupid and young and I wish I could say I regretted it right away, but that took time."

"What do you want me to say?" Clint asked. "That I forgive you?"

"No," Barney said. "I did look for you once I pulled my head out of my ass."

"I didn't stay with the circus very long afterwards," Clint admitted.

Barney nodded. "They said as much. Said you were going mercenary."

"For a bit," Clint lied. "Met Nat."

"Your blood sister?" Barney asked. "Laura mentioned she had one and…"

"Yeah," Clint nodded. "She's… "

"Utterly terrifying?" Barney suggested.

Clint arched an eyebrow at him.

"She waited until Laura was busy and made it clear that if I tried to hurt you in any way there would be no place I could hide."

Clint glanced over at where Natasha was seated with Bucky. She caught his eye and smiled. Clint looked back at Barney. "Yeah, I wouldn't mess anyone or anything she cares about."

Barney regarded him for a long moment. "So before you feed me whatever story, you're going to tell me. Lemme tell you I recognize the wagon. I know who had it just last season. Django wouldn't sell that to anyone. You also didn't know about Ardmont or the area, so I don't believe that you're following the Obira way."

"Wanda and Pietro are Django and Marya's kids," Clint replied, adjusting their story. "Steve and Tony are watching them as we escort them to…"

"Clint, we both know that Obira don't ask outsiders to escort their kids and not go with them. Even if you were raised with the circus," Barney stated.

Clint stared at him and he opened his mouth up.

"Here's my theory," Barney said, interrupting him. "Django, they're awfully proud. Got a daughter versed in magic and was trained by outsiders, because the Obira didn't have anyone powerful enough to teach her. Did really well. They went and joined a mercenary company. Now, I know Asgard actually brought in some companies, and I figure, you and them, you're still mercs and you got a job and you can't tell me, because Hela would torture me for the information."

"Her mages have ways of getting information out of people," Clint stated. "She'd kill ya either way though."

Barney nodded. "So it's best I don't know, can't fuck your job that way. Best I not know which one, you're supposed to be protecting or where you're headed."

Clint nodded. "It would be best. I was thinking, we'd get you through Ardmont safer for two wagons than one for the kids' sake."

"I'd appreciate that," Barney said with a nod.

Clint nodded. "So Laura?"

"She's my everything, Clint, I couldn't imagine my life without her or the kids," Barney said.

"How'd you meet?"

"I apprenticed to her father. He's a woodworker and taught me the skills," Barney said. "Eventually convinced him to let her marry me and she agreed." Barney continued on talking about his life telling Clint about Lila and Cooper. He barely even batted an eye when Phil came and settled in next to Clint. Phil, who feigned sleepiness, but Clint knew was ever alert. Phil was giving him an out, if he needed it. Still having Phil close like this was confusing. He'd missed Phil in the years since they'd broken up. Things had changed though, Clint knew the company was going to be here for the time being and the contract would last until his retirement. Now, the only thing holding them back was the past. A past that Phil had apologized for, so that Clint would know that Phil wanted to be here for him. 

Eventually, Laura came out and shooed them off to the bed. Clint tugged a sleepy acting Phil off to bed in the wagon. The other perked up as soon as they climbed in. 

"That seemed to go well for you," Phil murmured.

"It did," Clint said. "You both are being very respectful of my feelings."

Phil snorted. "Yeah, I noticed, he wasn't trying to force anything."

"You aren't either?"

"If you love something, you let it go. If it comes back…"

"That sounds like something a bard came up with."

"Yeah, it does," Phil agreed, stripping out of the top layers of his clothes. Clint did the same and then they crammed into a bed area. Clint felt slightly better about Barney, but Clint could shield Phil better this way, just in case.

It was surprisingly easy, how well they fit together, but they'd alway fit together…. "Phil?"

"Mmm?" Phil hummed. Man was quick to fall asleep, Clint knew that.

"After this mission, would you ever be interested in trying again?" Clint asked.

"Definitely," Phil said. "I was stupid back then. You were always loyal. Loyal to your people. Sorry, I didn't see it back then and misinterpreted it as being loyal to gold."

"We both made mistakes," Clint admitted.

"I missed you," Phil murmured. "So much."

"Me too," Clint said.

"Yay," Kate's voice came from in the darkness. "You've both admitted you have feelings for another, now will you shut up so the rest of us can sleep?"

"Who's in charge here?" Clint grumbled.

"Me," Natasha said. "Now, shut up, and go to sleep."

Phil huffed a laugh. "Yes, ma'am."

Clint growled softly, debating arguing with her.

"Sleep, Clint, we've got missions to complete. You've got to keep me alive, if you want a relationship with me," Phil said softly, but curled just a bit closer to him.

Yeah, Clint certainly did have all that to do. He tightened his hold on Phil and slowly drifted off.

*

The morning brought the re-arranging of everyone. Armor hidden under Obira clothes as well as weaponry. Barney raised an eyebrow at Natasha's missing pregnant belly, but she was dressed as a man and presented herself to Clint to put on her face, which made it look as if she was a younger lad with a beard just growing in. 

"Women and children stay in the cart," Clint said as he worked on her face. He didn't say that Phil would be in there as well, because Barney didn't need to know who they were protecting. 

"Right," Barney said. A quick glance saw him watching with slight fear.

"We're meant to resupply in town, so we'll have to go through with that," Clint added. "We'll have four riders, two on each cart. Do you need any supplies? Also, do You want Wanda or Kate to ride in your cart, help Laura with the kids?"

"Laura would know the answer for both those questions," Barney said.

"Do you know if their market is on this side of the river or the far side?" Clint asked.

"Far side," Barney replied.

"Good," Clint said with a nod. "Makes it easier if we have to fight our way out."

"Does it?" Barney asked.

Clint nodded. "Means we can continue on our way and don't have to find another way across."

"Granted there would be an easier way," Natasha pointed out. 

"You know you're all but confirming my suspicions from last night," Barney stated.

"But we're not," Natasha stated. "Just because Clint gave up the mercenary life, doesn't mean he can't use some old tricks from it."

"Well," Barney said. "I, for one, am glad that you have decided not to kill me," Barney said, standing up.

"Oh, he's decided," Natasha said. "I haven't."

Barney was silent for a moment. "Right, I think I need to ask Laura if she wants help." He disappeared around his cart as quickly as he couldn't without running.

"Cruel," Clint said softly.

"Someone has to protect that soft heart of yours," Natasha replied.

"I suppose I should tell him that there are very few people that you've decided that you would never kill," Clint remarked.

"And that's only because I can never see them betraying us," Natasha agreed.

"Do I dare ask where Phil falls on that list?" Clint asked.

Natasha reached up to grab his hand and he stopped to meet her eyes. "You've never stopped loving him and part of the reason why we took the Asgard job was so you could prove to him that your way to be a good man was just as valid as his was. You had to break up, because he could never leave Asgard and you could never leave us and the silver lining of this war is that you were given a second chance with him. As long as we're employed by our current employers, everything is aligned for you two, and there is no reason to kill him."

"That doesn't really answer the question," Clint commented.

"Phil will not betray us, because if we are betrayed, then Phil will be as well," Natasha remarked. "So he's the Do Not Kill List for the mission, but I suspect by the time we're done, he will be there permanently."

Clint leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for your honesty." Then went back to work until he was done. "You're all done, Nat."

Natasha nodded and stood up, going to get the horses hooked up to the cart. Barney returned to say that Laura would appreciate the help and when Clint found Wanda, she agreed, heading straight over there. He wondered if he should be worried about Phil and Kate being left alone. He mounted up taking the lead with Tony and Bucky and Steve bringing up the rear. They rode out.

Ardmont was a fortress city that spanned on both sides of the Lion's Tail River. It guarded the river that could let enemies deep into Asgard. It was also the last major city on the road to Wakanda and thus was also an important trade point. They approached the gates with trepidation and Clint scanned the walls and spotted sentries, which was not unusual with the threat of Hel. Who knew what other countries might decide to strike? 

The riders moved closer to the carts as they came up to the gates. 

"What's your business in Ardmont?" the guard asked.

"Passing through, hoping to get some more supplies," Clint answered.

"How long do you intend to stay?"

"Planning on leaving once we've gotten those supplies."

The guard eyed him and Clint stayed where he was.

"You don't look like an Obira."

"Adopted into my clan."

The guard grunted and Clint was sure he was thinking that Clint had been stolen. It wouldn't have mattered if he had been, the Obira that traveled with the circus had been a better family than his own. 

"Make sure you're out by nightfall," the guard stated.

Clint nodded and then gestured for Natasha to start them moving again. They kept themselves in a tight formation. Always keeping one another in sight. There was a sharp whistle and Clint reined in his horse to turn and look to see an unknown child holding a ball between the carts, holding a ball and looking terrified. Barney's horses were backing away from the child shaking their heads. The slight movement of the curtain behind Barney's head and Clint knew that Wanda had thrown up a barrier between horse and child, the horses had ran into it rather than the child. Steve was dismounting and speaking softly to the child. 

"My baby!" a woman screamed, coming after the child and scooping the child up. She eyed the men watching her.

"Is he unhurt?" Steve asked.

The woman scanned the child. "Yes, he seems that way."

"Bit scared," Steve noted. "But then I don't think he realized where his ball had gone until he realized where he was."

"No," the woman said, taking the boy and scurrying away. 

Steve turned and glanced at Barney and Bucky who had come up on the other side. "Horses good?"

"Yeah," Bucky said.

Steve nodded and mounted up again. Clint glanced around and turned his horse back around.

"Well that could have been disastrous," Natasha muttered, once they were moving again. 

"Agreed," Clint said. "Would have hung us all. Thank the goddess for Wanda."

Natasha snorted. 

At the bridge, they faced another set of guards, but they were able to pass through. Soon they came to a market place. Clint guided the horses to the communal fountain. Steve and Tony dismounted, slipping into the crowd for supplies. He knew Kate and Bucky were also slipping off with their half of the list.

Clint was staying with the cart, horses, and Phil. Pietro came out to also help handle the horses while Laura, Wanda, and the kids came out. Once the horses were cared for, they moved away to the farther corner of the marketplace, which was closest to the exit they needed to take. Guards past by at irregular intervals and Clint noted the ones that appeared most often and were likely to cause trouble. Therefore he wasn't too surprised when one of the guards he noted was suddenly with a larger group and came to stop.

"We've had words of a disturbance," the guard stated, puffed up by the fact that he thought that he could bully Clint's group when in truth they had not brought enough to take down Natasha alone.

"We've played no music, sir," Clint stated. "Only talked amongst ourselves as we waited for our fellows to return from your bountiful market."

"Some screaming," the guard stated.

"Perhaps the children as they played?" Clint suggested

"Perhaps," The guard said.

"We also have a claim that one of yours cursed a child," another guard spoke up.

"Then bring your city mage," Phil said, stepping out of the cart with a limp. "And provide the child as the law that has been in place since the late King Bor decreed it so."

"And you are?" one of the guards asked.

"Felix, I served with King Thor until my injury," Phil answered.

"And you're traveling with Obira?" 

"I'm traveling with my lover to meet his family," Phil said, resting his hands on Clint's shoulder.

The guards exchanged a look and the first spoke up. "Sir, are you sure you're not…"

One hand left Clint's shoulder. "Prevents such things. I believe you have a talisman on your armor to do such things."

"You do have a number of charms," Clint noted.

"So do you, Felix," the guard stated.

"The Royal Family marks all their honor guards to protect and to know if they've fallen," Phil replied. "A quick ritual and they'll come running to my aid."

Clint realized just what he was saying and what he was threatening.

"Do I need to summon them?" Phil asked.

"No," the guard said.

"The child and the city mage, if there is a curse. We will understand if the mother has mistaken a bit of fear for a curse, won't we, dear?"

"Of course, at least I assume it's the child that nearly ran between the carts and was nearly trampled. I will admit magic was used, but not on the child."

"Then where?"

"A barrier to stop the horses, we wouldn't want a child harmed," Clint said.

The guards nodded and stepped away. Clint watched them go and glanced back at Phil.

"I spoke true about the marks," Phil said. "They're going to find out if such a thing is possible and they will find it is. All those marked are recorded and Felix is on that list."

Clint nodded, figuring that the limp must also be recorded as well. Clint stood, turning around to look at Phil and pressing a kiss to the other man's lips. "I'll be glad when we can leave."

"So will I," Phil agreed. 

"Others should be back soon," Clint stated. They had apparently overstayed their limited welcome. He'd forgotten just how quick that turn around could be. "We should get ready to move."

He gave the orders and "helped" Phil back to the cart. Steve and Tony arrived as they were loading and quickly added supplies into Clint's cart. They'd get a ways out of town before stopping to sort out what was Barney's and what was theirs. When everything was done, Kate and Bucky arrived, Kate going into the cart and then grabbing Bucky's load. She closed the door and Bucky mounted up. Within seconds, they were moving and not a moment too soon. Clint caught sight of a larger group of guards headed their way.

Thankfully they made their way out of the city and continued down the road without any further problems. This time Clint brought up the rear, keeping an eye to make sure they weren't being followed and letting Bucky take point. They traveled for two hours until Barney called a halt.

Clint moved his horse up to the front of his cart. "Everything okay?"

"There's a place to camp down that path," Barney said. "We're going to camp here."

"There's still several hours of daylight," Clint pointed out.

"Yes, but this way I won't know which way you're going," Barney said.

Clint nodded. "Fair."

With that decision made, they took the time to hand Barney off his share of supplies. Clint watched over them and as Barney started to turn.

"Hey Barney," he called out.

Barney glanced at him.

"You know, if you wanted to find out if your theory was correct, all you'd have to do is go to the capital and ask around those merc companies for me." 

"Yeah, but you might tell them not to tell me. I mean, I would understand if you never wanted to see me again."

"Actually, I'm hoping our paths do cross again," Clint said.

Barney smiled and nodded. "Maybe I'll head there in a couple of months, because that might be a place for our paths to cross again, even if I'm wrong."

"Yeah, if you're wrong, I'll still meet you there," Clint agreed.

"Ask Django where we gather and that's where you'll find me if I can't find you amongst the mercenaries."

Clint chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

Barney got his cart moving again and Clint watched him go. They traveled for another half hour when their cart came to a halt with Wanda, Pietro, and Phil climbing out and going for their horses. Bucky, Tony, and Steve dismounted and headed for the interior of the cart for a break. Clint arched his eyebrow at Natasha.

She shook her head and Clint nodded, waiting for Phil to move his horse next to his. The twins dropped back to give them some semblance of privacy as they started along the path again.

"So, giving Barney a second chance?" Phil asked.

Clint nodded.

"Hmm, you must be feeling generous," Phil stated. "Both Barney and me are getting second chances. I'm not sure I feel as special."

Clint glanced over to catch the teasing smirk on Phil's face. "Well, if I can forgive him for trying to kill me, I can certainly forgive you for breaking my heart."

Phil hummed. "I'm not so sure, it isn't the other way around."

"Oh?" Clint asked.

"I think death would be less painful than losing you again."

"You're a sap Coulson."

"Going to complain?" Phil asked, smiling at him.

"Yes," Pietro said from behind them. "To us and we shall roll our eyes at the old man drama."

Phil snorted. "They all threatened to kill me after the mission was over, you know?"

"Doesn't surprise me," Clint said. "This crew is pretty much my family. You think I haven't threatened Bucky?"

"They do like to pick on you," Phil pointed out.

Clint shrugged. "Need something to keep my ego from getting too big. Besides, they're clearly there when I need them. I mean Pietro was stuck in the cart with you all day and he's out here trying to protect you now."

"Yes, but you pay him well," Phil pointed out.

"Very well," Pietro called out. 

"Okay, Pietro is here for the money," Clint amended. "But Wanda loves me, right?"

"You're like the older brother I never had," Wanda said.

"I'm older than you," Pietro argued.

"By seven minutes," Wanda shot back. 

Clint glanced back to see them bickering and looked over at Phil. "I don't think I've ever been part of a family that wasn't slightly antagonistic toward each other."

Phil reached across and patted Clint's cheek. "You might need to go to the healers."

Clint frowned. "For what? I'm not hurt!"

"There are mind healers and the occasional empath to help you deal with any longstanding issues."

"Huh," Clint grunted and was quiet, before nodding. "Probably."

"But at least, you've settled on the family that goes with 'teasing' as the worst form of antagonism," Phil said.

"Eh, we occasionally arrange fights to settle some conflicts."

Phil looked horrified. "Please tell me you're joking…"

"Oh, no, sir, it was the only thing that ended Steve and Tony's last break up. The whole company took sides, it was like a Civil War!"

"Tony tried to lock me in my room!" Wanda yelled.

Phil stared at him for a long moment and shook his head. "You all need healers."

"Yeah, we're mercenaries, that's practically in the job description," Clint agreed. "Think you can get Thor to pay for these mind healers for all of us?"

Phil blinked and laughed. "I have seen your gold jewelry, you can afford it."

"Yeah, but if Thor pays for it, I don't have to…" Clint grinned.

"Mercenary," Phil grumbled.

"You know it," Clint agreed, guiding his horse into Phil's so he could kiss him.

"I'll see what I can do," Phil muttered against Clint's lips. Clint pulled back to laugh and the horses shifted away from each other. Later, when they stopped for the night, Clint was going to push Phil against a tree and enjoy the taste of the other man. For now, he'd enjoy the conversation and the travel.


End file.
